Twilight Reversed!
by Chamo08
Summary: What if Edward was human and Bella was a vampire...
1. Chapter 1

**Edwards ****POV**

_**OK so this is my first story… **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy!!**_

"This is the beginning of a new life, "said my new foster parents.

_Yeah a new life I thought to myself_. I moved into a house with six complete strangers. The house was very big I must admit. You can tell that my new "parents" were wealthy. I have two new brothers which are a year older than me. One of them is very big. He looks very strong but not intimidating. The other one look smaller with blond hair. I also have two new sisters Alice and Rosalie. I could have sworn Jasper and Rosalie were related she also has blonde hair and blue eyes and they look very much alike. Rosalie is also older than me by a year Alice is the same age as me, 17. She is small, pixie like and very energetic. My parents died when I was a baby and since then I have been going from foster parent to foster parent. Now I am living with Carlisle and Esme. They are very great but I am tired of always having to move very often and always saying goodbye. My brothers are all also foster kids so they also know what I have gone through. They seem to be taking everything so well. But then again why would you be happy to live like this.

"Tomorrow you will start a new school at Forks High School," Esme announced.

"Oh great a new school," Rosalie said kind of annoyed.

Rosalie was beautiful I must admit. She was also very stuck up. I think she will annoy me the most.

I couldn't help but notice how Emmet kept staring at Rosalie with such great passion. It was very weird. Jasper was doing the same but to Alice. It seems like their will be three couples in this family instead of one.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of my new family and how school would go. I was also thinking of my past families and how I missed some of them. How I wish to have a normal life like other people do.

All of a sudden the alarm clock rang and I lost my train of thoughts.

"Oh great time for school" I thought.

_**How was it?? Be honest!! I hoped you guys like it and please review!! I will be updating soon!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry the first chapter was so short but here is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter!!**_

_** Wooohhoooo!! this is Bella's point of view  
**_

"Bella time for school!"

I heard my dad calling me as I recollected my thoughts. We can't sleep but I get really lost in my thoughts. The whole night I just kept thinking about how we were changed.

I remember it like it was yesterday even though it was about a hundred years ago. I was with my father taking a walk around the forest. He was talking to me about marriage and other things out of the importance.

Out of nowhere there was three people standing in front of us. Well at least I thought they were people. There were two men and a woman. I think I heard one call the other James and the other two introduced themselves as Laurent and Victoria.

It all happened to fast. First they were just glaring at us and then out if nowhere they attacked us.

I felt this sharp burning pain on my neck and then everything went black.

I didn't know how long I had been unconscious but I do remember that the whole time I felt like I was in hell, like I was being burned the whole time. I would never wish this on anyone.

I also remember waking up at this weird place. It was like a dance studio. It had a lot of mirrors around the place.

I noticed I didn't look the same. I looked beautiful. There were curves in all the right places. I was slimmer and my hair was a mahogany color. My eyes were topaz, like a honey color and I was very pale. I notice my father was there with me.

At that point I felt stronger than ever. I also felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat. The scent of human blood was very powerful. I was loosing my self control. But I couldn't. Half of me was saying to go at it, and my other half was saying that I am a horrible monster for even thinking of that.

We couldn't see anyone let alone tell anyone.

My mother lived the rest of her life thinking that we had died. We faked our deaths. At that time we didn't know anything about our new lives. We decided that we didn't want to involve anyone into our situation and the best option we came up with was to fake our deaths.

I really do miss my mother and regret not telling her anything, I remember going to visit her one night when she was asleep. It just upset me seeing her there in pain and not telling her that I was alive and that everything was going to be alright.

"Bella are you coming" my dad called out again.

I got ready and went downstairs and waited until it was time to go to school.

"Bella you are going to be late if you don't get moving."

My dad was a police officer in the Forks. We moved here like a year ago.

Forks, is one of the rainiest places in the United States. We have had to move a lot. The first place we ever went to as vampires was to Alaska.

There was a family that lived there that was like us. I really don't remember how we found them. It was like instincts or something. Their family taught us how to hunt animals since they didn't drink human blood. I guess that's an up side referring to being a vampire.

It was getting late so I decided to head to school. I left in my shiny black Chrysler. In the school, there is no one with a new car. Most of them had Toyotas and Chevy's _**(A/N I don't really know about cars so I might be totally of with these things).**_

By the time I got there it was getting pretty full. I noticed that the car next to me wasn't as old looking as the other ones around. It was a shiny silver Volvo. I am pretty much guessing there will be knew students coming into the school.

_**so how was it!!**_

_**hope you guys liked it!!**_

_**don't forget to review**_

_**will be updating soon**_


End file.
